The present invention relates to a paper container with multiple compartments. The paper container is formed from a paper board in adequate thickness. The paper board is cut into a predetermined pattern, whereby the paper board can be folded and heat-sealed to form the paper container having multiple compartments for more suitably containing various foods or articles in different shapes and volumes.
Conventional food containers are mainly made of paper, polymer or plastic, wherein the polymer-made container is integrally formed from the foaming material and the plastic-made container is formed from melted plastic molded in a set of upper and lower molds. Both of the polymer and plastic made food containers can be formed with several compartments to meet the requirements of containing foods. Basically, the advantages of these partitioned polymer and plastic made food containers are convenience in use and ease of manufacture. However, such containers are not subject to natural decomposition after they are used and discarded, and therefore, will cause serious pollution of and detriment to the whole ecological environment that will cost the entire society a higher price to protect the environment. Therefore, the polymer and plastic food containers are gradually given up by the users.
The paper container is mainly made from a paper board cut into a predetermined pattern with a plurality of folding lines embossed in advance which define several sections of the container. The paper board can be folded about the pre-embossed folding lines such that four wall sections and corner sections are formed, then, the corner sections so formed are overlapped and attached to the wall sections to form a container having one single compartment. To contain different kinds of solid or liquid foods without mixing their different tastes and flavors, several partitioning paper cards are disposed inside the container, giving it several compartments. Such paper cards are not fixedly disposed and are likely to shift due to the movement of the contained foods. As a result, the contained foods are still easy to mix with one another and lose their original tastes. Although the paper container is subject to natural decomposition and the environment pollution caused thereby is relatively low, the conventional paper container is not so practical in use and would need improvement.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a paper container which has secure multiple compartments and can be easily manufactured to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional paper container.